The presence of a virus in the body manifests itself various as fever blisters, genital affliction, lesions, warts, growths, etc., with the attending pain, burning, irritation, swelling, itching, and embarrassment.
Because viral infections are often long term and repetitive, providing technology to inhibit the same, immediately and continuously available to the afflicted person, would be a valuable benefit to the individuals specifically and to mankind generally.